An Exchange of Powers
by JaneThorn
Summary: Scarlett encounters an enemy she trusted. An enemy who wants power.


Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. This was written off the top of my head. Also would anybody be interested in a genderbend au? Specifically an everyone's a gal au because I'm a huge lesbian who wants more wlw stories in this fandom. Also "Hijo de un puta." Just means son of a bitch

Scarlett leaped from the building's roof to the top of the tall tree at the edge of the woods. She lost her balance and fell through the leaves before grabbing a branch. She pulled herself up. Scarlett sat on the branch, her legs and hands gripped around it.

A man shouted from down below. "GET DOWN!" Scarlett recognized him. Dr. Skylar had been plotting to kill the five because he believed he'd get their powers that way.

Earlier, Dr. Skylar invited the five to a party. He claimed it was to celebrate how far the town, as well as the world in general, had come after rebuilding. Scarlett was the only one who came. None of the boys or Holly had any experience with high-class parties.

Scarlett pulled up to the party in a run down truck. The building was from before the war. It's architecture's style was inspired by the Victorian era but Scarlett couldn't tell when it was made.

Scarlett dusted off her tux before entering. People of all types chatted and danced. But they were all strangers. Scarlett looked for someone she knew. She made a note in her head to socialize more.

Dr. Skylar approached Scarlett. "Miss Adams? It's a pleasure to see you." Scarlett and Dr. Skylar shook hands. "Where are your friends?"

"At home." Scarlett informed him.

Dr. Skylar grimaced slightly. "That's a shame. Oh well, at least you showed up. " Dr. Skylar brightened up." Say… would you like to see my latest project? It hasn't been finished yet and I've been keeping it private for the most part."

Scarlett shrugged. "Sure." She said.

Dr. Skylar guided Scarlett to the roof. "Here it is." Scarlett didn't see anything. She was about to question Dr. Skylar when he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

Scarlett stepped back. "What's gotten into you? The project was a lie, wasn't it?"

Dr. Skylar laughed. "Oh Miss Adams… This is the project. I planned on killing the gatekeepers in order to inherit their powers but you were the only one to show up. No matter, you were always the most powerful."

Scarlett escaped as Dr. Skylar monologued. Back to the present, Scarlett formed a circle of fire around the base of the tree thus preventing Dr. Skylar from climbing up. Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Dr. Skylar run off. But her fear returned when she realized he was running to Richard, Holly and the five's house. She extinguished the fire and glided down.

Using the wind. Scarlett flew to the house and burst in through an open window. She cupped both hands around her mouth and yelled.

Her housemates ran to Scarlett. "What's wrong?" Jamie was the first one there.

"Dr. Skylar is going to kill us." Scarlett explained. "He thinks if he does that, he'll gain our powers."

Scott raised his index finger. "Wait is that true? Could someone actually gain our powers by killing us."

Scarlett shook her head. "I don't know and I don't want to find out. But we need to find a way to stop Dr. Skylar."

"We're gonna kill him, right?" Scott questioned.

"Well duh. " Scarlett answered. " We just need to find a way to distract Dr. Skylar. "

"Why can't we just use our powers?" Jamie pointed out.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "We have a good home, Jamie and I don't want to ruin it or anything in it."

Matt agreed with her. "Yeah I like having nice things. It reminds me of when I was little."

Scott scratched the back of his neck. "So, does that mean I'm in trouble for breaking that vase?"

"Yes." Richard said immediately.

"I figured that much." Scott shrugged, his shoulders sinking.

Scarlett moved the focus back to her. " We need someone to be a decoy. Someone who's insignificant and who nobody really cares about."

Without turning, Scott looked out the corner of his eyes and said, "Pedro, we can see you trying to sneak out. Get back here because you're the decoy."

"Hijo de un puta." Pedro swore.

Pedro walked out of the house. He appeared to completely defenseless. Dr. Skylar showed up soon. " Hello Mr. Pedro." Dr. Skylar's head swiveled left to right. "Is Scarlett home."

Pedro shook his head. "Not yet. Everyone else left a little bit ago."

Dr. Skylar gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course they did. It's just you and me…" Dr. Skylar pulled out his knife. Pedro didn't bother fighting back. He closed his eyes, his shoulders and back perfectly straight as the knife pressed against his throat.

WACK! Pedro opened his eyes. Dr. Skylar lied on the ground. His head was bleeding severely. A brick wavered above the corpse. Matt stood there, his hand reaching out into thin air.

"Are you alright?" Matt dropped the brick on Dr. Skylar. He hugged Pedro. "That was scary. I thought you were going to die."

"Mhm." Pedro mumbled. "I wasn't going to die. " He reassured Matt. "I trust Scarlett knew that her plan would work without me losing my life." Pedro lied.


End file.
